Karlag Bloodrider
Biography Birth and Early Life Karlag was born to mother Keeva Bloodrider during the First War, along with his twin sister Cave. When the Horde was defeated at Blackrock Mountain, the Bloodrider family was stranded in Lordaeron for many years. They barely evaded the Internment Camps while surviving with the remnants of the Warsong Clan. Karlag reunited with the Warsong Clan during the Second War, joining their raids in the northern forests of Lordaeron. He tasted his first true battle at Mount Hyjal, fighting for the first time together with his sister. When Thrall took the mantle of Warchief and led the reunited Horde to Kalimdor, Karlag was barely of age to fight in the Third War. He tasted his first true battle at Mount Hyjal, fighting for the first time together with his sister. The Greentusks After the Third War, Karlag and Ka'va (now known as 'Cave') settled in Durotar. The Bloodrider Twins continued their training in the Valley of Trials. During their trial-rites, they met a group of Trolls from Sen'jin Village. The Orcs and Trolls formed a strong bond, and together they created a band known as the Greentusks. The Greentusks travelled Kalimdor together, before journeying to Stranglethorn Vale and eventually settling in Booty Bay. Their band shrunk and grew over the years throughout their adventures, but the Bloodrider Twins remained inseparable. Until the day Karlag's skills were recognized by the Kor'kron and he was recruited as part of Hellscream's war-efforts. The Revolution Having joined the Kor'kron, Karlag was stationed at Zoram'gar for a time until the outpost was attacked by combined Alliance and Rebel forces. Karlag was ultimately taken as a prisoner of war by the Alliance, and was moved to a new ship to be taken to a prison camp. However, the transport ship was attacked by pirates who slaughtered the Alliance crew and took the prisoners, setting sail to Tanaris to sell them as slaves. During the journey, Karlag ended up befriending the pirates, and aided them for a time in exchange for his freedom, being allowed to go free once they reached Gadgetzan. From there, he took a ship to Ratchet to return to the Bloodblades, only to find out about the state of the rebellion, prompting him to oppose Garrosh. Unable to reach the main rebel forces however, he ended up joining forces with a small, independant group of rebels lead by an Orc known as Okan Blacknail, a mysterious tracker and marksman who had assembled his own ragtag crew of resistance fighters. After Garrosh was ultimately overthrown and Vol'jin made Warchief, Karlag remained in the barrens for a time, aiding the Horde in rebuilding its infrastructure, trying to distract himself thinking his sister had died during the revolution. He remained in Orgrimmar during the Iron Horde invasion, serving as a guard and enjoying a minorly successful career as a freelance artist. Later, after the Outrider Company returned from Draenor, Karlag eventually discovered that Cave had indeed survived, and decided to join the Outrider Company to fight at his sister's side once more. Post-Outrider Disbandment Following the Outrider Company being disbanded, Karlag took part in founding the Bladewolf Raiders, and played an important role in the construction of their village. He unfortunately missed their first mission for reasons that remain undisclosed, and eventually suffered grave injuries in a Quilboar ambush, leaving him unable to fight. For the time being, he remains too wounded to return to action, and is instead focusing on his art in Orgrimmar until he recovers enough to travel to Draenor to seek out his friend and former commander, Saurkol Bladeheart. Skills and Training Karlag Karlag is a seasoned warrior with a strategic mindset, having always a tactical approach as opposed to simply overpowering his opponent. By Gral's recommendation, he has developed a fighting style favouring a sword, but more recently he has also started practicing and become highly proficient with polearms, with poleaxes in particular being a favoured choice. He is proficient at fighting from wolfback, including wolfback archery to some extent, as well as riding kodo beasts and wyverns. His tracking and foraging skills are decent, having been developed during the time of Garrosh's horde. He's most familiar with the flora and fauna of central Kalimdor. In addition to his combat abilities, Karlag is also an artist, indulging in a variety of artistic practices, including but not limited to sculpting, carving, drawing, painting, ceramics, photography, and to a limited extent, architecture- though drawing and painting are his main focus.